The Theory of Relativity
by HPbrat
Summary: a sort of interseting twist on the American-transfer-girl-who is perfect in every conceivable way-thang....NOT A MARY-SUE FIC!( i hate those). It just starts out that way...*cue scary music*...lol. H/H romance, but Ron might get some action, too. Later on
1. Shattering News

Hi people. Now, this is my very first attempt at a fanfic. I know it says that this is chapter one, but I'll have to wait and see what kind of reviews I get before I decide if I want to continue with it. So please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol. But really, review it please. About the whole lukemia thing, I don't really know any medical facts, or what lukemia patients do for treatment. Sorry for the total lack of accurateness in that department. Also, I know this fic must be kinda confusing. It kinda flips from Hermione's POV to Harry's. Hermione's is in cursive and Harry's is in the bolder more rounded printing, kay? Kay. Lol. Read on!

****

The Theory of Relativity, chapter 1

Hermione was worried. Not just worried worried, but the kind of worried that buries itself in the pit of your stomach until you feel you're going to be sick. No one could guess what she was worried _about. _No one would ever guess that the worry causing Hermione to act like Neville on a bad day had been caused by her cousin, Hunter. Hunter McKenzie. She hated the name. A week before exams had started Hermione had received a telegram from her parents:

5/30/2001

Dear Hermione,

We hate to bother you at school, dear. But somethings happened. Your Aunt Michelle was diagnosed with lukemia. She will have to have round-the-clock care, and she really can't look after Hunter anymore. So, your cousin will be staying with us for the whole summer, and possibly part of the school year too. Wouldn't that be fun?! You could go to school with your cousin! I bet you already can't wait to show her off to all of your friends.

All our love,

Mom and Dad

Even her two best friends, Harry and Ron, didn't have a clue. Ron thought it was some sort of post-traumatic stress disorder from exams, while Harry didn't even pretend to know what was bothering his friend. Hermione had been acting weird ever since her parents sent her a telegram at school, about a week before exams had started up. She hadn't told anyone what it said, but from the look on her face as she read it, you would have thought her great Aunt Mildred had died, leaving her parents a house full of cats and her dentures. Now, Hermione had already been completely strung out from studying non-stop. She was going 50+ hours without sleep at the time, and Harry was worried. He got steadily more worried as she began skipping meals to study in the library. Now that exams were over, Harry had expected his friend to return to her normal state, but she hadn't. They were leaving Hogwarts the day after tomorrow, and he wanted to resolve this issue before they had to say goodbye for the summer.

"Hi guys. What do we have first this morning, do you know?" Hermione said as she sat down to breakfast. She filled her goblet with orange juice, buttered a roll, and when she still hadn't gotten an answer from her friends, she simply knocked Ron on the side of the head. That usually brought him around.

"What was that for?!" came Ron's startled, half-awake reply.

"It was for your lack of enthusiasm in your education. Now, what do we have first this morning?"

Harry snorted behind his goblet of milk. Those two were going at it like an old married couple again. Honestly, couldn't they at least have waited until he was awake enough to enjoy egging them on? But, he had to admit, he was glad to see Hermione acting at least semi-normal again. Harry could tell that, behind her calm, sleepy exterior, she was worried about something. And, whatever the mysterious something was, he just wished it would leave her alone.

If Hermione had to pick one fate that she deemed to be worse than death, she would have chosen having her cousin come to Hogwarts, no contest. Hunter was not the average annoying cousin. No, she was far worse than all the temper tantrums in the world put together. Hunter was PERFECT. She was Hermione's age, with long, fine, soft brown hair that she just LOVED to flip over her shoulders. She had very dark brown eyes, so adrk they looked almost black, with long, thick black lashes. She had a "cute" little turned up nose, perfectly clear skin, and a lean willowy figure. Hunter McKenzie was, in essence, every guys dream. Hermione just feared that it might be Harry's dreams her cousin would invade.

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters portrayed in this story, except maybe Hunter McKenzie. I own nothing but the plot line. Please don't sue me! lol


	2. Thimk

Hey people! My second chapter, as requested by readers who REVIEWED. Lol. Sorry bout that, but I finally figured out why so many people devote a lot of their time to writing and posting fan fic…its definitely the reviews. Lol. I still don't really know how long this things gonna be. I COULD just have the train de-rail on their way home and end it there, that is……unless some nice readers REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Jk, jk. Lol. But please do review. Okay, I'm changing the font of Hermione's writing because you could barely read it the first time. It's now the kind of spiky, thin printing. The thing at the bottom is a note Hunter wrote to her bff, Stacey. I just wanna thank everyone who reviewed my story. I luv you all!!!!! Lol. Well, here we go! 

The Theory of Relativity, chapter2

When Hermione woke up on her last day at Hogwarts, she thought that she'd have to make today one of the best days of her life. Because, after today, Hunter would be joined at the hip. Hermione actually hadn't seen her cousin since they were twelve, at the Granger family reunion. God, was that thing a bust. First Aunt Sarah goes into labor right in the middle of Grandfather's toast, then Hunter made the cashier at the desk her little pet by flirting with him while we were checking in. He followed us around all day! But, that sort of thing was to be expected when Hunter was around. She just had that effect on the opposite sex. Hermione didn't know what it was. Boys just loved her cousin. 

But Hunter's feminine wiles were not the point today. The point was t have as much fun as she possibly could before she stepped off the train at Platform 9 ¾. Hermione also had one more thing to do today. She had to say Goodbye to Harry. She dreaded this moment every year. I mean, with Harry's record, who could guarantee that he would come to school in September, alive and with all of him limbs attached? Hermione had had a crush on Harry since the TriWizard Tournament, when Harry and Ron had been in a fight, and Hermione had had him all to herself. Ever since, Hermione's palms had become sweaty every time she saw Harry, and she almost had a heart attack every time he flew up into the air on the Quidditch field. That was the problem with loving Harry Potter. The kid was constantly thinking up new ways to get himself killed and/or injured.

Hermione got out of bed, promptly tripped over her trunk, got dressed, ran a comb through her hair, and went down to breakfast.

"Hi Hermione" said Harry as Hermione slid into a seat between him and Ron.

"Hi!" she replied.

"Aren't we happy-go-lucky today?" came Ron's sarcastic reply from her left.

"Yes, I am happy today, if you must know. My trunk is all packed, I'm ready to leave this afternoon, and I kept a pack of cards out so we could play exploding snap on the train. I'm just sad to leave Hogwarts."

"How can you be happy and sad at the same time? I think I've finally caught a flaw in your logic, Hermione. After all thes years!!"

"You have not!"

"Have to!"

"Have not!!!"

"HAVE TO!!!!!!!!!"

** **

****"Would you two _please_ shut up? I have a headache." said Harry. Ron and Hermione's playful bickering was usually funny to him, but not today. Today Harry just wanted to curl up into a little ball somewhere and go to sleep. Today he had to go home to the Dursley's, if you could call that hell hole a home at all. Ron had promised him he could stay with them, but that wasn't until Charlie came back from Romania, in late July. And, while he knew that just the word "godfather" could inspire enough terror in Uncle Vernon to make him piss himself, he also knew that Uncle Vernon would NEVER stand for Harry visiting a girl. So Hermione couldn't rescue him from the Dursleys, either. Hermione was a different story altogether. Harry just didn't know about Hermione. Today, she seemed normal, but her movements were strained, as if she were only putting on a brave and happy face for his benefit. He made up his mind to ask her what was bothering her today, on the train maybe.

Hey Stace! Waz^? Nmh. OMG, history class is soooooooo boring. I mean, I really luv Mr. Boson's plaid cardigan sweater. STYLIN, man. LOL. I can't believe I have to go to England for the summer. I'll miss all the good parties!!! You have to write to me and tell me absolutely EVERYTHING that happens!!!!! Especially if Zach………..asks you out!!! Lol. I really think he will, though. I mean, its like common knowledge that he likes you! Well, I g2g. W/B.

Luv Ya!!!

~Hunter

I

ULUVZach

SUM 1


	3. School's Out For Summer!

Hey people! Here is chapter three of my little story. This time, I thought I'd let Hunter have a little bit of the fun. Lol. Her POV is in the funky handwriting she used for her note to Stacey in chapter 2. Harry's and Hermione's POV's are in the same fonts as last time. I tried to make this chapter longer, I really did. Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapters 1 and 2. as always, please R/R.

** **

# The Theory of Relativity, Chapter 3

Hunter was upset on the inside, yet she looked like an average, all-American gorgeous teenage girl on the outside. Stacey was throwing her a going away party, on account of her leaving for England the next morning. Why England? Why now? She hated it. Most of all, she hated the thought of not getting to spend summer with her friends. She knew her cousin Hermione hated her. She didn't know why, though. Hunter had never been mean to her or anything like that. Oh well.

While her friends crowded around her, singing "Leaving On A Jet Plane" she felt like crying. Then, Stacey walked in carrying a huge sheet cake with the words "We'll Miss You Hunter!" written on it in icing. That's when the tears came

Hunter always had her way. ALWAYS. If Hermione confided to her cousin that she thought a certain boy was cute, Hunter would immediately snatch him up for a boyfriend. That's the way it was. But Hunter wouldn't get Harry, she couldn't. Could she? No, of course not. Well….

The question ran through Hermione's mind all day long. She had spent the day resigning herself to leaving Harry for the summer. Her, Ron, and Harry had laughed themselves to tears at Fred and George's tricks. The twins had, in one day:

1.shrunk Percy's trunk so he went nuts looking for it

2.filled all of the toilets in the boys' bathroom with green Jell-O

3.given Professor Snape devil horns )which he didn't catch on to until some Slytherin first year told him to look in the mirror

Now they were boarding the train that would take them back to London. Hermione wished life could go on this way forever, but it couldn't. HUNTER had to come and ruin it all. She wished Hunter was dead.

As Harry found space for his trunk on the Hogwarts Express, he thought about Hermione. Not about what could possibly be bothering her, but just about her. She really was very pretty. He wondered why he had never noticed it before. He loved being around her; she seemed to light up the room. Yep, Hermione was something special. She was a good friend. Who knows? Maybe more…

Isn't it just like me to end this chapter with an ellipsis? Lol. Gotta luv me! The next chapter is going to be really exciting, I swear. Violence anticipated *evil laugh* please REVIEW! Lol.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters in the Harry Potter books. If I did, I'd be rich. Damn. Lol.


End file.
